Christopher Idai
Christopher Idai is a fully fledged wizard whose dream is to one day surpass all wizards and become the #1 most known wizard in all of Fiore. This dream is quite big so to do this he goes from guild to guild, challenging the strongest members and testing his strength. Even if he loses, his persistency is great and he always tries again. This is a wizard who is truly determined to achieve the greatest of all goals. Appearance Christopher has yellow hair and deep yellow eyes, almost like their made of gold. He wears a blue hoodie over a white t-shirt and has a weirdly shaped M on the right arm. He wears black pants and a brown belt that can't be seen, as it is covered by the hoodie. His shoes are blue and white converse like shoes and have yellow shoe laces. He also wears an amber diamond shaped necklace that was given to him by his mother before she died of a terrible sickness. Personality Christopher has a rather laid-back personality. He is also very helpful and gets a little nervous when it comes to speaking to girls. He also has a huge interest in art as it allows people to express their creativity into beautiful drawings, paintings, and other artistic manners. This is why of all the magics a person can choose from, he chose maker-magic. On top of these characteristics, Christopher has one flaw. This is his uncontrollable competitive nature. As his dream is to be the strongest, Christopher gets carried away and is extremely addicted to combat. However, he completely shuts down if his opponent is a girl as he has a no fighting females, policy. History Christopher Idai was born on August 30th to a family known for using maker magic. This family specialized in this magic because they considered themselves artists. Each member of this family specialized in a different type of maker magic. Christopher, however, was born with the ability to mold gold. This made him special, as no one in his families history was able to use this this mysterious, artistic magic. As he got older, Chris learned how to control and perfect his magical ability. One day, his mother came down with a horrible sickness and Christopher began putting more of his focus on her welfare instead of his magical studies. Tragically, Christopher's mother died a week after Christopher's 15th birthday. One the day of her funeral, a friend of Christopher's mother came to him and gave him a necklace that his mother had left to him for when the day came that she passed. The lady told Christopher that the necklace was special and contained a mysterious power that is still unknown. After that, a man came to Christopher and asked him about his progress in his studies. When he heard about the lost of his mother and his lack of studies, he offered Christopher a slot in an academy that helps young wizards to learn about magic and how to control it. Christopher accepted this invitation and left his village the next morning. He then went on a three day trip resulting in his arrival at the Grand Magic Academy or GDA for short. This school is known for helping wizards hone their skills with their magic and helping them move on in life. On his first day, Christopher was introduced to his class and learned what kind of classes he would be taking his first semester. At the end of his normal school day he was lead to his dorm where he would live for three years. The rest if his school year was pretty normal until his homeroom class got a transfer student. This student was a young, beautiful girl who had transferred all the way from Italy. She was assigned the seat behind Christopher, which caused problems because of his nervousness around girls. Surprisingly, this girl was the first girl that Chris was able to get along with without getting nervous. She taught him all about Italian cultures and in exchange he showed he around the school. The rest of the first year was boring until a top rated student went rogue. He began to go in a state of despair and plunged the school into darkness by activating the spell "Dark Moment" in which he kidnapped Sara (Christopher's Italian Friend) and threatened to destroy her along with the whole school. Soon, Christopher confronted the student and began to negotiate a deal. The deal being "whoever loses their fight takes on the fate of the school". A huge battle began and the two were evenly matched. But, the corrupted student began to shout in rage and activated a terrible spell that changed him into a demonic beast. Faced with a difficult task, Christopher activated his most powerful spell "Gold-Make Excalibur" summoning a legendary golden sword to destroy the demonic beast. The fight ended with Christopher being the victor and the school was saved along with Sara. To kick off his second year, Christopher challenged a classmate of his to a fair fight as he was bored of waiting for the class combat competitions to begin. The battle ensued and Chris came out the victor. The boy then asked Christopher if he was going to tell Sara how he felt but he changed the topic by saying he had somewhere to be. Soon the school combat tournament, which is held once every 7 years, began. Chris ended up blowing the first round as his opponent was a female classmate of his. He won both his second and third match. Chris ended up finishing in second place behind the school big shot Gil. Christopher then made it his goal to challenge Gil one day and defeat him in battle. The rest of the second year was pretty boring after the tournament. Christopher's classmates then thought it would be a good idea to hold a festival celebrating the school's 70th birthday. But, all good things must come to an end, and they did when the Christopher met his biggest enemy The Dark Emperor Dracness. He said he had come to the school to challenge the Golden King. Christopher then realized that he was referring to him and gladly accepted his challenge. The two then clashed in a heated battle but when Christopher was about to deliver a final blow, Dracness activated a spell that shattered Chris' artistic ability, thus leaving him useless. Dracness said he was disappointed and said that if the school does not offer him a new challenge than he would destroy the entire island that the school had been built on. He told them that he they had 24hrs to choose a new hero to fight him and that he would be waiting on the roof of the school to battle the opponent. When Christopher woke up after being put unconscious, everyone chose him to challenge Dracness to a rematch. He then approached Dracness where he was mocked because he had no magical ability now that his Gold-Make was rendered useless. Chris insisted and the battle began. On the brink of death Christopher raised his hand and a light fell upon him. He then created a golden blade and blessed it with that light. Before Dracness could make out what was happening, Christopher had already struck and Dracness had been defeated. He had once again saved his school and friends from danger. Now in his third and last year, Chris has grown up quite a bit and has taken his magic ability to higher levels. He graduates at the top of his class and sets out on his life long dream to become a well-known wizard. Relationships Sara Luce - When the two first met, it was when she first transferred to Christopher's school. She asked him what his name was and where he was from. After this small chat. The two became friends and Christopher grew to develop feelings for her. He is always ready to run straight into danger if it means saving Sara and keeping her out of harms way. Gil - The two are classmates but Christopher sees Gil as his rival. After winning the school tournament, Gil was named the strongest wizard in their school. Christopher's goal was to fight strong opponents, so he wants the opportunity to fight Gil in a fair match. Aside from this, the two also have a lot of faith in the others abilities and respect each other as individuals. Magical and Physical Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant - Growing up, Christopher learned how to handle himself in a fight and was exceptionally good at a combination of mixed martial arts and street fighting. ---- Gold-Make - Christopher uses this magic to utilize and create weapons made of gold. Gold-Make Sword Gold-Make Shield Gold-Make Spear Gold-Make Arrows Gold-Make Scythe Gold-Make Chain Gold-Make Prison Gold-Make Knuckle Advanced Spells Gold-Make Excalibur Gold-Make 1,000 Swords Trivia *Christopher's last name "Idai" is a translation of Greatness in Japanese. *His necklace is his most valuable item and he won't allow anyone to touch it. This also causes problems if he gets it taken it battle, as he bursts out in rage and does whatever it takes to retrieve it.